okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ninetails
Ninetails (九尾, Kyuubi, Nine Tails) is a large, powerful, nine-tailed kitsune who rules Oni Island. Story Background Ninetails was the ruler of Oni island. The Dark master Yami had promised him to be lord of Ryoshima Coast. However, when Ninetails threatened the Dragonian race, King Wada used the Dragon Orb to harness the powers of the Water Dragon and rose to face him. Ninetails gravely wounded the Water Dragon, but in the process the Dragon was able to pull Ninetails' Dark Instrument, the Fox Rods, the source of his power, from his grasp and swallowed it before returning to the bottom of the sea. Weakened, Ninetails was forced to kill and impersonate priestess Rao of Ankoku Temple to enter Sei'an City and get close to Queen Himiko in order to kill her before she could find the location of Oni Island. With the help of Blight, he poisoned Sei'an City with a toxic fog. However, when Amaterasu and Issun turned up and threatened to overturn their plan, the evil demons were forced to get rid of the interlopers. Ōkami In the form of Rao, Ninetails had Amaterasu retrieve Rao's Prayer Slips, incredibly powerful paper slips capable of defeating demons which he needed to further his disguise. He then claimed that the Fox Rods were actually a powerful holy object sought after by Queen Himiko and claimed they were in the Sunken Ship, a wrecked ship in the ocean near Ryoshima Coast sunk by the Water Dragon. He helped Amaterasu enter the ship and, using Rao's Prayer Slips, helped her conquer the demons within, but this was actually a plot to lure in the Water Dragon to consume Amaterasu: indeed, when the Water Dragon began chasing them on the way back to shore, he used his supernatural abilities to escape and left Amaterasu to the dragon. However, unbeknownst to Ninetails, Amaterasu evaded the dragon and used a holy device found in the Sunken Ship, the Lucky Mallet, to defeat Blight, clearing the mist from Sei'an City. Although Ninetails' plans were foiled, he now saw a chance to use Amaterasu to retrieve the stolen Fox Rods. After an audience with Queen Himiko, Amaterasu ventured to North Ryoshima Coast. After much adventuring, she entered the Water Dragon and retrieved the Dragon Orb, a device which was said to be able to control the dragon. However, on the way, she also retrieved the Fox Rods. After the removal of the Dragon Orb, the Water Dragon died and Ryoshima Coast had now lost its guardian deity. 'Rao' then appeared and took the Fox Rods, claiming they would be used for good, and quickly departed. Amaterasu gave the Orb to the Dragonian queen, Otohime. It was revealed that the Water Dragon had actually been Otohime's husband, King Wada, who had used the power of the Dragon Orb to confer upon himself the power of the Water Dragon. In light of these sad revelations, the King's spirit sent one last message to the heroes through the Orb. He showed them an image of Rao being attacked at Ankoku Temple. Not knowing if the vision was in the past or the present, Amaterasu raced to Ankoku Temple. In front of Ankoku Temple, Amaterasu saw Rao, but she looked different, and moved like a ghost. Rao led Amaterasu to a secret cave with a well in it. Leaping down the well, Amaterasu found a secret tunnel containing the remains of a woman, wearing very familiar nuns' clothing. Continuing through the tunnel, the heroes ended up in a room of Queen Himiko's palace. However, they found the handmaiden who guarded the elevator to Himiko's quarters had been knocked unconscious. Hurrying to the queen, Amaterasu only found her lifeless corpse, with Rao standing near. Rao claimed the Dark Lord Ninetails had appeared and killed Himiko but Amaterasu was not fooled. Pouncing at 'Rao', Amaterasu attacked the fake priestess only for her to dodge the wolf's attack. It was then that Rao's true form was revealed: Ninetails, the Dark Lord of Ryoshima Coast. The vision sent by King Wada had not been a call to protect Rao, but had instead shown Rao's death at the hands of Ninetails. Ninetails attacked in a hybrid form, mixing Rao's body with his own fox face and abilities. He also consumed Himiko's crystal ball, consuming the last means to find Oni Island. Amaterasu was able to defeat this creature, making her retch up Himiko's crystal ball, but Ninetails began to transform to his true form. However, the size of the room deterred his attack and instead he fled back to Oni Island, his true power restored by the Fox Rods. All hope seemed lost, but Queen Himiko's spirit appeared in her crystal ball. She had planned this all along, and had harnessed Ninetails' dark powers when the evil fox had consumed the ball, allowing her to pinpoint the place Oni Island was set to appear. But Amaterasu had to reach the island by sunset, or the island would shift its position, and all hope of stopping Ninetails would be lost. As Himiko spoke those words, the crystal ball shattered. Paying the price for using Ninetails' dark powers, Himiko ascended to the heavens, praying for Amaterasu's success as she left the mortal plain. Amaterasu and Issun ran to North Ryoshima Coast, but were doubtful, as Himiko had also previously said that Oni Island was protected by a mystic barrier which only the now-deceased Water Dragon could penetrate. As they arrived at Watcher's Cape they found Otohime, the Dragonians' queen, waiting for them. She had sensed Himiko's dying grief even from the depths of the sea, and knew what had to be done. The Water Dragon had died, but the Dragon Orb was the source of its power and, with a sincere prayer, Otohime could become the new Water Dragon and breach Oni Island's barrier. Utilizing the power of the Dragon Orb, Otohime became the Water Dragon, broke the barrier, and served as a living bridge to Oni Island. Amaterasu entered the dark fortress and made her way to the top, retrieving a new Brush Technique, Thunderstorm, along the way. However, when she reached an altar at the very peak of the island, there was nothing but a very sinister fox-shaped constellation in the sky. {C Amaterasu used her Celestial Brush to complete the constellation and in doing so, summoned Ninetails and challenged him to battle. After a fierce fight Amaterasu defeated the nine spirits of Ninetails-which resided in the tips of his tails-all that remained was a worn out old fox. It became obvious that the fox which became Ninetails was nothing more than a fox who had traded it all to become young and powerful again. Amterasu defeated the fox and let his spirit rest. However, the dark, sinister shadow which consumed Ninetails left and flew back to the northern lands. When Amaterasu entered the Ark of Yamato she was forced to do battle with a revived Ninetails and defeated him once again. {C Bestiary Entry: : True form of the evil that dwells on Oni Island and seeks to destroy the Ryoshima Coast. 9 souls inhabit 9 tails, each acting independently. According to legend, Ninetails can only be defended against with the Celestial Brush.' 'Burning the tails will temporarily weaken it, and a lightning strike to the sword causes the souls to split apart. Strike the final blow when the true form of the fox emerges. Strategy {C In order to begin the boss fight, Amatersu must complete the constellation in the sky, which is actually Ninetails pretending to be a god. He then gloats briefly and then fights Ammy in a faux version of the heavenly realm where Ammy meets Brush Gods. There are two phases to the battle. In the first phase his form is a mock version of Ammy's (white fur, red markings, fake Glaive). His attacks are either copies of Ammy's or he'll use his tails. He will either do a powerful charge (a copy of Ammy's headbutt), attack with his fake Glaive, stick his backside in the air and spew 'toxic liquid' from it or send his tails underground to attack Ammy. If Ammy tries to use any Brush Techniques, Ninetails will use his own brush powers to try and cover up what you have drawn and use his own techniques to attack you. This will only happen if you leave the brush screen on too long, though, so you will be fine if you draw very quickly. Ninetails can use Cherry Bomb (creates a powerful bomb), Galestorm (blows in large boulders which can damage Ammy) or Icestorm (which you have not acquired yet, but which creates large ice masses). At times he will try and charge his fake Glaive with energy. This is when you must strike. By using Thunderstorm, you must electrocute Ninetails by drawing lightning to the sword. This splits the foe into his nine seperate tails, each of which takes on the appearance of an Evil Rao, but each with distinct attributes. Most will use Evil Rao's normal attacks, but the very fat one will just try and punch you and the old one will not attack but instead will just limp across the battlefield slowly (and is thus the easiest to kill). The Evil Rao formed by Ninetails' 'original' tail will float above the battlefield, invincible, and will eventually summon all the tails you have not killed yet back to her to reform Ninetails. All tails will be invincible during the reforming process, so if you have not killed all of them you will have to try again the next time Ninetails raises his sword (this could take two or three tries). Once you have killed eight tails (since the ninth is, as mentioned earlier, invincible), the fake heavenly realm illusion will dissolve and Ninetails will be forced to show his true form; a battered, one-eyed fox with only one tail. He will no longer be able to perform any attacks with his tail or squirt 'toxic liquid' from his bottom, and will instead mostly use his charge attack, although this is much faster than before. Since Ninetails is weakened he will stop and catch her breath, giving you a chance to get a few blows. Ninetals will also still charge his fake Glaive occasionally, which gives you a chance to hit him with Thunderstorm again. He will not split himself up again (since all the other tails have been defeated), but will instead take major damage and be stunned, allowing you to attack him more easily. He will eventually die and Oni Island will dissolve into sakura petals. He is fought again on the Ark of Yamato, exactly the same as before, except this time he is not released from a constellation. Gender Speculation Although Ninetails is thought of as female, it is referred to as 'Lord' (it also claims Yami promised it it would be "Lord of Ryoshima Coast") and as 'Master'. However, these terms are usually masculine, used to refer to males. But it is also referred to as female, as Issun calls it a 'she', and it occupys Rao's body. It is questionable that it is actually female, so therefore it is assumed to be male. This could simply be because Issun only knew it as its female form, Evil Rao, and because he was still fuming about the real Rao and Himiko's deaths. Quotes *''"By the power of Yami, ruler of the Land of Darkness, I, Ninetails, have been made lord of Ryoshima Coast!"'' *''"Fools! Did you really think it would be that easy!?"'' *''"Yami is the absolute ruler of all evil beings. He is the ultimate symbol of darkness. And he is nothing like those false Gods of your fairytales!"'' *''"Prepare to face the wrath of my terrible power! A power far beyond your so-called Gods!"'' *''"You did not have to come all this way for me to kill you. I would have found you and done so just the same."'' Gallery Ninetails image.jpg|Ninetails in Ōkami. Ninetails Constellation and Moon.png|Ninetails' dark moon and constellation. Capture Ninetails.PNG|Ninetails' true form as an old, one-tailed fox. Note the missing eye. ninetails.PNG|Ninetails Ninetails2.png|Ninetails' sword Trivia *Ninetails draws in red ink. *Just before it is released from a constellation, the moon is seen to be red, with a nine-tailed pattern. This is Ninetails' way of parodying how Amaterasu's finlets appear on the sun during the game (such as when Sunrise is used and on the Day of Darkness). *The reason why "Rao's" other eye is never seen is that Ninetails' true form has lost that eye. *In the art book, it is stated that Ninetails is a demon who fancies herself as a god, hence the markings and unexpected ability over brush techniques. The boss stage is also based on the godly realm in which Amaterasu encounters brush gods in. **According to Japanese mythology, a kitsune's tails shows how old, wise, and powerful they are, with nine being the maximum. Also, when they obtain their ninth tail, they reach an all-knowing state (omniscience), which makes them achieve divinity. There are people who make offerings to kitsune as they would to a deity. This explains why Ninetails has godlike characteristics and has the godly realm when he appears. However, as his battle with Amaterasu proved, he isn't as powerful as a real god. **The Ninetails' godly form and arena are actually an illusion; after you defeat all the tails Ninetails' true form is revealed and the boss arena turns back into the altar at the top of Oni Island. This could be symbolic of Ninetails losing his supposed 'godhood' after losing his tails. *Contrary to Ninetails's Bestiary entry, burning its tails with Inferno or Fireburst does not provide Amaterasu with any advantage in battle, since she can only hurt Ninetails when the tails are destroyed and the middle tail, Ninetails' true tail, is invulnerable to burning. The other eight tails will turn black when burnt, but will still attack normally and eventually return to their unburnt state. *Although Ninetails is supposedly female, the Bestiary for Evil Rao states that it also has a male form, which it used to sneak into Sei'an City and attack the real Rao. **The Official Artbook's English version explicitly refers to Ninetails as 'he'. **Ninetails also claims that Yami made it LORD of Ryoshima Coast. Lord is a male title and it speaks with a deeper voice in its true form. **Issun always refers to Ninetails as a woman, but this is probably because he only encounters her female form, Evil Rao. **Much like Amaterasu, Ninetails may be gender-neutral, being a supernatural entity which may be able to change the gender of its human form. *Ninetails' actions when he possessed Rao's identity are nearly identical to the legend of Tamamo-no-Mae, a courtesan of Emperor Konoe. According to the legend, Tamamo-no-Mae was very beautiful, always had a fragrant scent, and was very neat and clean. Despite her youthful appearance, she was very knowledgeable in all things and was quite intelligent. One day, the Emperor fell ill, and, after much investigation, it was revealed that Tamamo-no-Mae had poisoned him. It turned out that she was an evil kitsune who was trying to kill the Emperor. She was then hunted down and slain. **This reflects how "Rao" was eternally young and beautiful, as well as very knowledgeable, and, to a lesser extent, how she tried to kill the Emperor with the aid of Blight. *Ninetails shares many characteristics with the pokemon, Ninetales.They are the same color, have the same number of tails, and have identical sounding names. Category:Bosses